Dwarves
'Children of the Stone' Bold, brash, and duty-bound, the dwarves are respected throughout Cinderscape for their stoutheartedness. Though they may be viewed as stubborn, most dwarves make up for it in their loyalty. 'Physical Description' Most dwarves are between 4 and 5 bricks tall, and weigh between 200, and 350 bricks. Adulthood is reached by their 50th year, and they are capable of living up to their 500th. Most dwarves are noticed for their stout build and well-kept beards. In comparison to humans, dwarves are on average more hardy, but less energetic. Female dwarves are known to be curvaceous, lighter skinned, and longer lived, while males are more muscular, darker haired, and larger. 'Culture' Dwarf society teaches devotion above all else, and views cowardice as a feeble and unrespectable. The common dwarf is part of a clan overseen by an Erar (or leader) who governs societal casts and economics in their everyday lives. Most dwarves are raised to worship heroic ancestors called Scions or follow the new religion of The Titans, and make a living as miners, smiths, or mercenaries. Dishonoring ones clan can often lead to exile, as the dwarves believe such a fate worse than death. Like in human societies, dwarves have a cast system within a patrilocal society, but are unique in that they view offences to even the lowest clansmen as direct offences to all within their clan. Those that become adventurer are seen as treasure hunters in most dwarven clans, and often become fighters or clerics. 'Interracial Relations' Dwarves often regard others of their kind with jovial respect, due to their “clan first” mentality. They often approach other races with obvious obstinance, in the hopes of avoiding swindlers, while promoting honesty. This predisposition toward others has caused the stereotypical dwarf to be seen as distrustful and pigheaded, but also cautious and attentive. Due to events long past dwarves have a unique relationship toward the following races: : Elves :: "Those frilly, crafty, page-turners may have once lorded over us with contempt, but at least they stood beside us during the Goblin Wars. I may not trust an elf with power, but I rather have them on my side than tangle with their magic!" : Humans :: "They’r as short sighted as they are lived, but ya can’t ignore the grit that drives their adaptability…" : Gnomes :: "I have yet to encounter a gnome unfit to share a pint with. What they lack in stature they sure make up in craftsmanship! I know a few dwarves who could learn a thing or two from the gnomes… I of course am equal to their skill…" : Half-Orcs :: "Half-Orcs?! The other half is what? Elf? Dwarf? Human? The evils of the father are impossible to overlook… but then again not all elves are bad…" : Goliath :: "Ye ever met a stone golem? Na? Well how else am I to describe dem?! They are twice the size of yer average dwarf, don care about the cold, and able to fell a pack of wolves in a single swing! Best not anger one if ya ever meet one of them giants…" 'Sub-Races' The Dwarves are broken down into 3 ethnic groups which are described below: : Hill Dwarves (The Inen Clans) * With skin ranging from murky brown to a red tinged tan, the Inen are the most common of the dwarfs. All males sport a thick beard ranging from fiery amber to a deep chestnut with the hair upon their head similar until they go bold in the last third of their life. Women hair is similar in color, but unlike their male counterparts they never bald or go grey. Most Inen wear tunics or other garbs fitting their active lifestyle, that is neutral in color. * As typical as dwarves get, the Inen encourage discovery and exploration, so long as what is gained is shared with the clan. The crafting of both metal and stone is central to Inen culture, with most adventurers financing their travels through practical artworks such as decorative shields that act as family heirlooms. * Hill dwarves are more accustomed to interacting with other races, and often seek to expand their (and their clans) understanding of the world through pseudo-celebratory events where they aim to intoxicate those with lower tolerances. After all, a drunken elf is an honest elf… * After the dragons stopped their takeover, the Inen abandoned their blood soaked, and godless homes and traveled far to the north of the Goblin Waste. Among the rolling hills that rimmed the Great Plains was an endless network of tunnels carved by giant worms long sense dead. It was there that the Hill dwarves began anew, trading their crafts with the many races of the Great Free Plains. : Mountain Dwarves (The Onol Clans) * The Mountain dwarves have flesh ranging from a muddy ivory, to stone grey, and eyes that are always a deep faded blue. Hair is uniform between the two genders of the Onol, with women and men both having thick beards of black to burgundy hair. Due to their time far beneath the cold frozen mountains to the east, few Onol are seen wearing anything other than armor and the padding needed to wear it. * Onol women and men are seen as equals on the battlefield and kiln. This is due to the long time they have spent traversing the topmost levels of the traitorous subterranean expanse known as the Underdark. Unlike their close knit desert and hill brothers, mountain dwarves are fractured greatly, with each clan laying claim to the land beneath a given mountain. Some clans are only 1 or 2 families in size, while others are several hundred thousand strong. The keepers of Adamantine craft, and defenders of the deep, the Onol are always expanding their military in preparation for the next time war knocks at their door. Some Onol pay homage to the giants who rule atop their mountain, trading weapons and armor for foodstuffs and runic lore. * Most mountain dwarves are unaccustomed to the surface world, though some traders are uniquely adapted to both worlds. Baring tales of horrors deep within the earth, they often scoff at the dangers surface folk speak of. Strength is the principal measure for ones worth to the Onol, and any dispute can be settled with either an arm wrestle, or (if especially offended) a necked fist-fight. * Seeking safety from the invading dragons, the Onol abandoned their homes and dove deep into the depths of the earth. What they found was the endless expanse known as the Underdark, and with it a new set of horrors unlike anything they had ever known. Countless died in this transition, which caused the mountain dwarves to fracture further, for safety was not possible with high numbers due to the narrow winding tunnels that stretched along the dark world below. Each small clan ventured with one goal; to one day leave the unwelcoming Underdark, and find safety and stability in a kingdom of their own… few ever saw this dream become a reality, and those that did are not eager to return to the lawless depths any time soon. : Desert Dwarves (The Zareth Clans) * The Desert Dwarves have flesh that ranges from dark olive to a deep maroon, and are most often garbed in long white or dull tan robes. Unlike their bearded kin, all Zareth are completely hairless due to living in an inactive volcano at the edge of a desert. * The founders of the Great City of Archadia and the faith in the 9 Great Titans are unique in that their innate loyalty to both family and clan has been transferred to the keeping of the Great City and the spread of the Great Faith. * The Zareth always refer to Archadia as “The Great City”, and all that comes from it is given the title “Great” in this vain. This only furthers their high opinion of themselves. Though few are zealots of the Great Titan Faith, all from the Desert clan are brought up paying homage to the 9, as no other faith is permitted to be practiced within their volcanic home. * After the Dragon Inquisition forced the elves to splinter, a faction of High elves came to Archadia. These elves offered their magical arts to enrich the dwarves economy in exchange for a safe haven they could call home. The Zareth accepted the deposed rulers on the condition that all magical practices are approved by the ruling faction of Archadia, and all elves must renounce their faith to become followers of the Titans. The Desert dwarves love the irony of this, and often bring it up when among elves. Category:Races